1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket, and more particularly, to a bracket with a foolproof function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,926 B2 of Allen et al. discloses a rack comprising a plurality of posts arranged symmetrically. A chassis is mounted to left posts or right posts of the rack respectively by a pair of slide rail assemblies, in order to mount the chassis to the rack.
Therefore, the slide rail assembly has to be correctly mounted on a left side or a right side of the rack when mounting the chassis to the rack. Currently, a manufacturer of the slide rail assembly may mark “R” or “L” on a rail of the slide rail assembly for indicating that the slide rail assembly is configured to be mounted to the left side or the right side of the rack. However, the slide rail assembly may be mounted to a wrong side on the rack due to carelessness of a user, so as to cause installation errors. The installation errors may endanger safety of the user and equipment. The present invention is provided to solve such problem.